<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush by Tryingmikeywinters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313430">Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters'>Tryingmikeywinters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heartland (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crush, First Crush, First Kiss, Multi, heartland - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Amy overhear Mallory talking to Tara about her crush on Ty, and find out what she really thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m rewatching Heartland, and the interactions and reactions from Ty and Mallory gave me this idea for a fanfic:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mallory sits on the comfortable couch, a maroon blanket wrapped around her, furthering her comfort. Tara, Mallory’s new found best friend, had a black blanket rapped around her. </p><p>“I kissed him once” Mallory admits as her cheeks redden slightly. They were talking about Ty, Heartland’s ranch hand. Tara looks up from her nails she had been painting, her eyes wide and her jaw open in shock.<br/>
“You kissed Ty? No way” the black and white haired girl speaks in disbelief.</p><p>Ty, who was coming to ask Tara and Mallory if they had wanted to go on a trail ride with him, pauses, not expecting to hear his name being spoken when he wasn’t around.</p><p>“Yes way!” Mallory grins, leaning over to grab a dark purple nail polish off of the coffee table. Tara had given to her, telling her they she really suits the dark purple.<br/>
“Was it good?” Tara smirks, her eyebrows wiggling when Mallory blushes.<br/>
“Nah, not good at all” the blonde speaks, clearly joking. Grinning when Tara scoffs.<br/>
“You luuuuurved it” Tara grins, watching as Mallory skilfully paints her nails.</p><p>Amy, who had been wondering what took Ty so long to ask a question, walks inside, gaining Ty’s attention. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but closes it when Ty puts his pointer finger up to his lips, the universal sign for ‘shush’. He guestures to Mallory and Tara who were sitting on the couch. Amy smiles in amusement, surprised that Ty would listen into the teen girl’s conversation. Maybe he was a sucker for gossip?</p><p>Amy bites her lip to stop herself from giggling at her own inner thoughts. Didn’t want to gain the girls attention now do we?</p><p>“So, you had a crush on him then?” Tara asks as she blows on her nails, wanting them to hurry up dry. Mallory shrugs.<br/>
“Yeah, but it was just some school girl crush” Mallory denies, looking away. Tara looks up, her eyes softening.<br/>
“Tell me about it” she orders kindly. Mallory turns back to her in surprise.<br/>
“Come on tell me about it, even if it is, or was, just a school girl crush” Tara smiles softly. Mallory nods, letting out a quiet breath as Tara moves to paint her hand so she can pay attention to telling her story. </p><p>“Well, I liked him from the very beginning guess. He was this, cool, handsome badass ranch hand, with a mysterious past. I was like a puppy or something you know” Mallory scoffs, missing Tara’s frown, and not knowing that Ty and Amy, who were listening into a conversation they probably shouldn’t be listening to, were also frowning.<br/>
“I just, I wanted to be around him all the time, I followed him around all the time, I always wanted to talk to him and impresses him. And then, I guess I just got to know him better. I learnt things about him. Found real reasons to like him, not just because he has a nice looking face” Mallory comments, making Tara chuckle. A hidden Ty and Amy grinned at each other, amused by her comment. </p><p>“He’s funny” Mallory continues.<br/>
“He’s super protective over everyone. He works hard, he loves animals, he’s open-minded, he has, the most beautiful smile, and I love his laugh. He’s changed, he’s made goals and has achieved so much. He’s genuine, and will tell you straight up, he’s good with kids, he’s friendly” Mallory rambles, not seeing the shocked looks on Ty and Amy’s faces, their faces hidden from view. Tara smiles, soft and genuine.<br/>
“You’re really in love with him huh?” she comments, watching as Mallory does nothing but give her a small smile. Ty and Amy have to choke back gasps. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter though, I’m just silly little unattractive girl with a school girl crush. I’ve embarrassed myself around him so many times, the kiss being the most embarrassing. And, it’s just so unfair” Mallory sighs.<br/>
“Unfair?” Tara questions, not knowing what Mallory meant by that.<br/>
“It’s, it’s so unfair on them. On Ty, on Amy. Ty has this stupid little girl with a crush on him follow him around all the time, trying to impress him. That’s unfair to him, and Amy” Mallory trails off.<br/>
“Hmm?” Tara hums, wondering where this was going.<br/>
“It’s unfair to her because I have a crush on her boyfriend, it’s unfair because she knows I have a crush on him, and poor Amy has to deal with this silly little girl who thought she had a chance, chase around her boyfriend. And, it’s not just that” Mallory pauses, her eyes sad. Amy and Ty frown, overwhelmed by what they had just found out, and sad, because they didn’t really know what Mallory was going through. Everyone clearly thought it was just some school girl crush, but clearly it was so much more.</p><p>“I, I have a crush on Amy too” Mallory confesses. Amy has to cover her mouth to stop her self from gasping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tara looks at the blonde girl in surprise, but without any judgment.<br/>“Tell me about Amy then” Tara encourages. Smiling softly.<br/>“Well, she’s really pretty, I love her smile and her laugh, her singing, and just her voice in general. She’s, god she’s perfect” Mallory admits. Amy blushes, a large smile making it’s way to her face without her realising.<br/>“She’s kind and open-minded. She puts up with me, she’s amazing with horses, she’s just so talented. She has, this connection. And she always finds a way to help, not just the horses but the clients. And she’s helped so many horses and clients! She’s, she’s the miracle girl. She’s gone through so much but always pulls through. She’ll go to the end of the earth to help a horse. She stands up for herself, and doesn’t give up. She never gives up on what other people call lost causes. She’s just, so amazing. And, I grew up with her. I always got to see what she did. I got to see her change and grow. I thought, I thought she was just an idol to me, you know? And, it’s not that she’s not my idol, but, I guess I realised that what I thought was admiration, was actually...” Mallory tails off.<br/>“Love?” Tara guess, making Mallory blush.<br/>“But, I’m only sixteen, turning seventeen, a silly little girl. How can it be love? It’s just silly school girl crushes. And how can I have a crush on two people, is that even a thing?” Mallory rambles, ignoring Tara’s chuckling.<br/>“Well first of all, the way you’ve talked about Ty and Amy, that’s not just a silly little crush, girly. I think it’s love, I really think it’s love. And Of course you can love multiple people, it’s not like there’s some love rule book stating you can’t” Tara states with a shrug, making Mallory smile.<br/>“I guess you’re right” the blond speaks.<br/>“Damn right I am!” Tara sates confidently, making Mallory chuckle, watching as Tara checks her nails before leaning in to tell her that she would be back.<br/>At Mallory’s nod, Tara smiles and gets up, walking out of the lounge room.<br/>Ty and Amy, who were wondering if the girls were still talking jump when they look up to see Tara, who wore an evil little smirk. They gulp, watching as she walks past them, guesturing for them to follow her.</p><p>Amy and Ty follow outside, walking behind her towards the barn.<br/>“So, you knew we were there the whole time huh?” Ty questions, watching as Tara stops walking. She lifts her right hand to look at her newly painted nails before turning around.<br/>“Yep” she says, that smirk from before, albeit not evil looking anymore, still resting on her face.<br/>“And you both heard everything” she states, watching two as they quietly, and guiltily, nod, an awkward silence following, Tara sighs.<br/>“I wasn’t expecting Mallory to say the things that she said, but she really need to rant to someone, clearly. And I think someone besides me needed to hear that, I think you guys needed to hear that. I think you needed to realise what’s actually gong on, what she really thinks, about you guys, about herself. And I think that someone in this family needed to realise that wasn’t, isn’t, just a silly school girl crush” Tara states, watching as the two nod. <br/>“Mallory is clearly distressed over the fact that she has a crush on you both, and she’s very insecure. Something needs to be done in my opinion, and I think us three seriously have to talk. But, I think it would be good for the two of you to talk first” Tara speaks, watching as the two nod once again.<br/>“We’ll talk in the loft, and then we’ll come and find you?” Amy offers, watching as Tara nods.<br/>“Sounds good, I’ll see you later” Tara speaks before walking past them, destination? The house.<br/>Watching as she walks inside, Amy moves to grab Ty’s hand, softly pulling Ty into the barn and upstairs to the loft, where they decide to sit on the bed.<br/>“I, I don’t know where to begin?” Amy speaks, sounding confused.<br/>“Yeah same” Ty nods, feeling just as confused as Amy.<br/>“Well, we all clearly thought it was just some school girl crush, and it’s so much more then that. She, she feels guilty about having crushes on us, I hated what she was saying, about her self I mean” Ty clarifies. Amy nods. <br/>“I hated what she was saying too. How she thinks it’s unfair on us two because she has a crush on us both, and how she really does think it’s just some silly little school girl crush when it’s really not. I kind of worry that she has other bad thoughts about herself” Amy frowns. Ty nods.<br/>“So, do you really think it’s love?” Ty questions, sounding genuinely curious. Amy nods.<br/>“I do, I really do Ty. And you?” Amy questions, smiling when Ty nods.<br/>“Do you feel comfortable with this whole thing? Mallory having a crush on me, and you, her being a girl and liking you?” Ty asks, once again sounding genuinely curious.<br/>“I, I do Ty. I feel comfortable. I don’t mind that she has a crush on us both, and I don’t mind that a girl has a crush on me. Ty, the things she said. You’re the only other person to say those type of things about me. The things she said made me smile, they made me so happy, they made me blush. They, they made my heart flutter Ty” Amy admits as she starts to stress slightly.<br/>“Hey hey, it’s ok Amy. It’s ok that what she said made you happy, and smile and blush. And, I know most people in this situation will think it’s weird or they’ll be mad or whatever. But for some reason I’m really happy that she feels that way, and that she made your heart flutter. She made me really happy too Amy, with what she said about me” Ty admits, a large smile forming on his face. Amy smiles softly and leans forward to kiss him.<br/>“We better tell Tara that we’re comfortable” Amy smiles.</p><p>Walking down the stairs and into the barn, Ty and Amy move to stand in the barns doorway, watching as Tara hugs Mallory. She says something to the blonde before the blonde leaves, giving her new friend a wave.<br/>Waving back, Tara watches as Mallory walks off, waiting until she’s out of sight before walking over to Amy and Ty.<br/>“So, thoughts?” she asks when she finally stands in front of the couple.<br/>“We’re both really comfortable with the fact that she likes us both. And, we really like what she said about us” Amy admits, her cheeks glowing red. Tara smiles softly.<br/>“That’s good you guys, that’s really good. Now, we need to do something about insecurities. I think just being there for her will be good. Being there for her, talking to her, talking to her when we have a problem instead of just going to Lou or Jack or Tim. Don’t avoid her or push her away. Make sure she feels welcome and needed, she thinks she annoys you guys, and I get that she can ramble, but you really need to make sure she knows when you guys are joking, and knows that she doesn’t annoy anyone. Hang around her, ask her to hang around or help you guys or go on trail rides. Help her when she needs it. Maybe even compliment her? Just give her some attention, she needs to know she is wanted, and welcomed and loved. Maybe even hug her? Touch her shoulder? You guys don’t realise it but I think she’s a little bit touched starved. She just needs some love and affection, a smile sent her way, a helping hand, someone she can go to for anything. I know it’s a lot to ask for, but can you guys do that?” Tara asks, grinning widely when the two nods.<br/>“We can definitely do that” Ty states.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their new revelation, and their conversation with Tara, Ty and Amy start to notice Mallory, really notice. And they do what Tara asked of them, they compliment her, ask her to hang out, and make sure she knows that she’s wanted.<br/> <br/>Humming to herself as she sets the table, Mallory doesn’t notice Amy and Ty watching her with soft smiles on their faces and adoration in their eyes.<br/>“So, when’s the personal concert” Ty suddenly comments, watching as Mallory jumps and turns around, her eyes wide. Seeing that it was Amy and Ty, she breaths.<br/>“Uh, never. Plus, Amy and Jack are the singers of the family, and they’re amazing” Mallory comments as she continues to set the table, not noticing Amy’s blush, or happy smile,<br/>“We’ve never heard you sing Mallory, I’d like to” Amy admits, smiling softly when she catches Mallory’s eye. <br/>“Maybe one day” Mallory smiles. <br/>“Maybe one day soon? My birthday is coming up, it could be my birthday present” Amy suggests, grinning on amusement as Mallory sighs dramatically, her head falling back.<br/>“Fiiiiiin. Any song in particular?” the blonde asks as she goes to the kitchen, Amy and Ty following her.<br/>“Surprise me” Amy shrugs, smiling. Her smile is wiped off of her face though when Mallory turns around, a smirk on her face.<br/>“Are you sure you want to give me that power Amy?” Mallory asks, raising an eyebrow as she continues to smirk, Amy gulps quietly and steps back.<br/>Wanting to defuse the, tension, in the room, Ty suddenly laughs.<br/>“What? Are you gonna sing barbie girl or something?” he grins. The look is gone from Mallory’s face as she laughs.<br/>“Oh yeah definitely” she grins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>